The Inheritance Games
by Mahboisdinner
Summary: The rules were simple enough. Defeat the protect of the crown and everyone else in the game, and you could become the ruler. However, there was one thing they didn't count on: the earth girl, Anzu Mazaki


**A/N**

**Yay, new story! Hopefully I'll have the motivation to continue this. Basically, it's a story about this alien girl who comes down to Earth to find... well, I won't spoil anything now. Read on and see what happens. I'd love some constructive citizism but don't feel the need if you dont want to :).**

**Kazuki Takahashidoes owns Yugioh, I don't own it. If I had, the second anime would never have gone over to 4kids to 'dubbed' aka slaughtered into a version that is hardly recognisable to the original.**

Domino city and its residents had overseen some rather strange things over the years. From the emergence of Duel Monsters as a popular card game, it put Domino on the map as a hotspot for duellists to meet and duel as Domino was the centre of the duelling world; where Champions lives and many Domino residents, it was an odd fad that they didn't really get, but one that they could benefit from nevertheless. Tourist numbers had grown over the years, as well as jobs in what was now known as the 'card game economy'.

Hey, it worked out. People got jobs, the local economy grew. People got used to the odd happening that occurred every once in a while; the suspicious tournaments, rumours about this and that, and a multibillion company owned by a seventeen year old it was on that spring evening during that year when something arrived into Domino City… Well, her arrival sparked off some events, as she brought some unwanted , duels would be played again. Yet, these were of a different nature, for different people other than Yugi and Seto Kaiba. If you wish to participate, your cards won't do much damage when they're on the ground, shredded into pieces…

"I can't do this."

Shinji looked back onto her face, expecting to see some kind of reaction; anything at all would have been fine.

But no, she just stood there and observed him with her quiet curiosity.

'_Like the uncaring, heartless woman she is.'_

"I can't protect you. I'm not cut out for it at all."

The small woman looked down, deep in thought. He continued on, ignoring the lack of any reaction from Fanla.

"I know you meant well for this agreement. It's clear as glass… but it isn't working out-"

"How so, Shinji?" She said, her face still keeping its usual composed features, "You defeated at least two, and sent them running back to Hexus. You have the physical strength to stand your own ground."

Shinji stared at the alien woman.

'_Surely she knows_? '

She had told him of the others. Was this the reason why they left?The erosion of the confidence and self-esteem, the real reason why they had departed from Fanla?

"I...I don't know. I can't be your protector, you know why –"

"Like the others?" She interrupted calmly, her face stiffening as she spoke. It was her way of accepting the unfortunate truth. It would inevitably happen with these humans.

His eyes bore into hers, and Shinji couldn't help feeling the resentment boiling up inside of him, bubbling and babbling inside and waiting for the chance to explode and tell her his true words.

'_Just calm down Shinji. Easy now, just get it done as fast as you can.'_

"You don't make this easy, Fanla." He mumbled, almost falling over his hastily composed words.

"Every time I had to fight them, everything would slowly get worse. My insecurities and weakness would be evermore clear to them

… And it hurts. I don't mean the physical wounds from the Inheritors. It's a spiral; don't pretend you haven't figured it out. Surely, you can see?"

Her uneven grey hair swayed in the evening breeze, but Fanla's petit tanned face looked bored, disinterested. His blood pumped faster with his heart.

'_It's getting worse.'_

"I've seen some patterns." She said simply, staring at the brown haired boy. He clenched his hands.

'_What a liar.'_

"I just didn't reveal it to any of you humans. All you have to do is protect me, and fight the Inheritors. That's all I ever asked of you."

Shinji looked on as Fanla continued on. He thought about her when he first met her. She had seemed so much nicer, and more in touch with her emotions.

'_What was it like for the others? Would it be the same for whoever was next? And…who would be next?'_

Whoever it would be, Shinji knew that he would pity them for dealing with all Fanla brought along with her. Yet he would shake his head and knew that they would be responsible for their own breakdown. As he, Shinji was too.

"By the way…"

Her voice was like a sharp kitchen knife, compared to her previous tone when she seemed nicer, where it was like honey and milk ran from her tongue and butter couldn't melt.

"I never forced you to fight. I asked and you accepted, Shinji. "

'_Come on, don't look at her. Don't do something you'll regret-'_

She sounded hurt, sad, and a tad bit angry. The only time she would probably show any emotion to him on that night. Shinji's eyebrows furrowed as she looked on sadly and sighed melancholically as she smoothed out her robes.

'_Goddammit, forget that.'_

He knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"You never said anything of how bad shape I am in now mentally." He spat irritably, voice rising as he went on.

"Not only that, but you bring out the worst in me! Do you know how much I can't stand myself now?"  
Fanla's open mouth and wide eyes showed her surprise at his outburst. But he wouldn't stop. Not this time.

"Because the truth is that I do. It's like I'm two horrible people. Like those Inheritors that you claim you hate. You caused it; it's your entire fucking fault.

If you think you can guilt me back into agreeing to your contract, well you're wrong!"

This time he shouted, unaware of any ears that would be listening. No, Shinji couldn't have given a fuck. She changed him for the worse, and he was better off without her. Shinji looked down, unable to stand to look at her tiny face. You could only see his short brown bangs that covered his face, if you had been there.

Yet, the Japanese teenager got a shock when he looked up to start on another point. The breeze blew past him and the trees shook themselves in its path. Fanla was gone.

Picking up his bag, Shinji looked around and went off. It was better to leave that particular experience behind him.

'_Yeah…forget that.'_

The hot and spicy taste of the pork ramen was a true treat for that cold day. The chopsticks picked up the remains of what was left; some stands of thick noodles, along with leftovers of the pork meat and the vegetables that floated in the hearty soup. Anzu sighed, with a happy grin on her face, ignoring the debate between Honda and Yugi.

"-Always though that Greedo shot first -"

"-Was not!" exclaimed Yugi, looking up from his nabe in slight disbelief, "See the original version, Han shot first!"

Katsuya Jonouchi raised his eyebrow, slurping on his curry and rice, watching Honda and Yugi argue over Star wars trivia. In his opinion, debates over trivia were all well and good but this was getting a bit far. Especially since a few people in this not-too-large restaurant were looking over their way…

"Guys, do you mind toning it down a bit?"

"Oh come on Jonouchi" scoffed Honda, unconcerned for the embarrassment of Jonouchi,

"You have to agree with me. The introduction of that few seconds added a more realistic portrayal…"

Yugi interrupted with a haughty derogatory remark about the rerelease of the original. As he began to construct an argument to counter Honda's, Jonouchi looked over to Anzu for backup. The short brown haired girl shrugged as she observed the scene herself, sipping on the remains of the ramen soup. She turned back and mouthed to him that at least they weren't arguing about the prequels again. Yeah, nobody wanted that.

Thankfully, before anyone decided to have a fight with their chopsticks, a buzz was heard from the pocket of Hiroto Honda . Momentarily excusing himself from the debate, Honda flicked through his phone. He gasped.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!" Honda explained as he rummaged around in his beige coat pockets and quickly slammed the money for his part of the bill on the table, before putting it on.

"Hey, are you ok?" The concerned Jonouchi asked hesitantly, "Is everything ok? If it's an emergency then we can…"

"My sister texted me and reminded me that I'm supposed to babysit Johji in five minutes!" Honda cried out in distress, rushing to gather his things, "And she wants me to bring my dog, Blankey, over as well so he can play with him! I completely forgot. I'm so sorry guys, but I gotta go!"

With that, the tallest member of the gang after giving a quick bow as an apology quickly ran out of the restaurant and out into the cold, cloudy evening.

An awkward hush spread out over the rest of the gang whilst they just took in what their friend had just said. Yugi smiled weakly, pushing away his nabe.

"…so that was weird…"muttered Jonouchi, setting down his chopsticks. While Honda Hiroto was a guy who could sometimes be a little less punctual, he tended to remember when to babysit Johji and bring over Blankey.

It was odd, but stuff happens, concluded Jonouchi. After all, the gang was having a pretty good time.

"Speaking of the time, it's getting late." Anzu hopped off the chair, leaving her share of the bill on the hard table. Yugi looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"It's only seven…um, Anzu-"

"Well, I still have to finish off a bit of homework, and I'm going shopping in the morning with Miho and the girls…"

Jonouchi raised his hands, stretching them out and groaned aloud.

"Say no more, I've been on too many shopping trips with Shizuka and Mai to know what that entails…wait-"

Yugi and Anzu gasped with excitement. While it had been known that there was obvious chemistry between Mai and Jonouchi, no one knew what their current relationship status was. But not anymore…

"YOU'RE GOING OUT TOGETHER?" Yugi and Anzu cried in incision, disrupting the people of the restaurant yet again.

"Not so loud. Just a sec, I'll tell you outside…jeez, ok?" hushed Jonouchi, hurrying both of his close friends out the door as soon as they had paid.

As soon as they had left the restaurant, Anzu and Yugi started pressing Jou for details; when did they start going out? Did they kiss yet? Did they even do the nasty?

"WHAT?" screeched the scarlet faced Jou when he heard the last question, "YUGI, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?"

"…hey, I knew Anzu wanted to know!" protested the short, tri coloured dueller, "I just wanted to spare her the embarrassment"

"WHAT? DID NOT!"

"Guys, guys, I didn't even kiss her yet…"

Anzu cocked her head to the side and Yugi blinked in confusion. They both asked how that could be.

"Look…" started Jonouchi, "After Battle City, we went our own separate ways. Until a few weeks ago.

I…I bumped into her…literally actually."

I know it sounds like something out an anime, but it did actually happen. Anyway, Mai invited me to have coffee and we went out to this really nice place-"

"Wait!" interrupted Anzu "Was that the day after school when you were rushing out quickly?"

Attempting to keep a composed face, Jou said yes cautiously.

"On that day, we had coffee and whatnot. Of course, we talked about Battle City and what happened there…"

No, judging by the sudden tired face look on Yugi's face and the pained expression of Anzu's face, he didn't need to remind them of that tournament.

"….and we admitted out feeling for each other, that I'm into her and she's into me likewise. That's all we've done so far."

"…no kissing?"

Jonouchi shook his head.

"We've only been on three dates, and we only went shopping on one so I could get a birthday present for Shizuka. That was a few weeks ago and man, was it memorable…"

He paused awkwardly, at the same time Anzu and Yugi shared a look, before sighing humorously.

"But despite that, I think things between us could become great, y'know? Mai doesn't want to rush things…she's a little concerned about how people would find her dating a seventeen year old…"

Yugi shifted his weight to his left leg and folded his arms. Anzu noticed that he looked concerned, even stern. It was suddenly as if he had matured in the space of a few seconds…Anzu blushed, upon the thought that occurred. Was it who she though it was?

"Katsuya, I'm not an expert on dating and relationships..."

His voice had deepened along with the other changes.

'_It's been a while.' _She thought, her mind knowing for definite who it was.

'_Yami's back.'_

"...That's rather certain. However, I speak for Yugi and I on this matter…"

The changes hadn't been lost on Jonouchi as he had straightened up and looked a bit enthusiastic for what Yami, or Yugi's other half, had to say.

"I don't really understand why she would be concerned about your age when you are really such a dependable and noble character-"

Jou raised an eyebrow hesitantly. He wasn't too sure if Yami really was speaking on behalf of himself and Yugi…

"Um, Yami… I don't think you know this but since Mai is twenty-four and I've only turned seventeen recently, some people might see our relationship in…um…like a different view than what we see it as!"

Yami looked down, eyebrows furrowed in thought before he continued.

"But it's not big an age difference. I've found Mai to be much more of-"

"That's the thing Yami." Anzu cut in before the spirit. How should she explain this to Yami?

"You see, even though we've all gotten to know Mai better and found out what she is really like, there will probably be people who will see Jou and Mai's relationship as something apprehensive and find it hard to see an older woman date a younger man…"

Yami gazed at his friend's face, then over to Jou. His face furrowed as he thought it over before starting off slowly.

"I see… but why should you be worried about what other people think? This wouldn't be breaking any laws would it?"

"Heh, I'm pretty sure it's not.

Yami gave a full on smile, and slapped Jou's back unexpectedly.

"After all, love is love!"

Jonouchi smiled back.

"You can say that again…but Mai's not too sure if her dating an underage guy like me is even legal. She says that it's kind of why she wants to wait…"

Anzu raised her eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that you're at the age of consent Katsuya Jonouchi. Are you sure she isn't just a bit shy, or something?"

"…WHAT?"

Anzu giggled as she stepped back from the dazed Jonouchi. The group of friends laughed after a while when Jou came back from his dazed state. Since it was already getting colder by the minute, they decided to depart for their own separate ways. Yami/Yugi and Jou went over to the Game shop and Anzu went back on home.

Though the good feelings that came from hanging with friends filled Anzu's body with warmth, she was about to get a bit of a cold shock…

'_Good thing that Mom's gone to Osaka with her friends for the weekend.'_

She remembered how her mother was looking forward to her friend's hen party with her old friends from high school and college. Her dad had chuckled and noted that Anzu's mother loved to her girl's nights out, even this wasn't anything like her own hen party. Though, he was one to talk. A few of his own friends were organizing a men's night out in Domino on that night, and she could tell that he was really hyped up for that.

'_That's Dad for you I guess!'_ Anzu chortled inside her head, as she turned into a corner of the street. She was probably going to be home alone for the night, unless her father decided to bail out early.

'_Fat chance there…'_

The towering street lights dimly illuminated the street, at least they would have. The sky of the night was clear of clouds and the soft light of the moon shone down on the streets of Domino. It was a calming night out there and to her, it seemed like a perfect evening to finish homework and to whip up a cup of sweet, steaming hot chocolate before departing for sleep.

Her steps echoed around her. Anzu stopped to listen to them, but being wary of anyone around her. This was a safe neighbourhood, which she knew. Still, you couldn't blame her for being cautious; especially after the adventures she's had with her friends.

A faint noise rushed into her ear. The beginnings of a shiver ran up her back, and her heart started to beat that bit faster than it had previously. All appeared normal; at least she thought so…

'_Stop it, Anzu. It's probably something ordinary' _

It was her sensible side reasoning with her again; No-nonsense Anzu. At times she could be an annoyance by taking the magic out of something unknown with her logic. She would meddle in things; take the edge of a plot twist- even when it was clearly obvious it was coming- and being the other side of any debate Anzu had in her head. Even the ones she'd rather forget.

But somehow like an older sister, her bad side was compensated whenever Anzu found herself to be scared or unsure of herself, the logical self would kick in; bringing a dose of confidence and reason along for the ride. In any case, it was during those times that Anzu did appreciate the rationality that she brought to herself.

Lost in the clouds of her thought, once more the noise had echoed. Closer and closer still, Anzu snapped out her daze and, with her head down, decided to hurry on home before she ended up doing something stupid.

But it was at that moment that something decided to intervene. Was it the hand of something supernatural? Fate or destiny? Who could say? At the very least, a curveball had been thrown in the direction of Anzu Mazaki's life, and things were going to be a lot more interesting.

So as the teenage girl hurried down the end of the street, to turn left up toward her own street, 'destiny' cried out for attention. Boy, does destiny has some lungs!

Anzu's head shot up. It's was definite. Something was going on. If Anzu had not been herself and had instead been an ordinary cat, she would have had her fur standing on end and would have scattered off home. But Anzu is not a cat, and instead she went towards the direction of the sound... Right in the direction of that suspiciously unlit alley, and on doing that, she decided to go over to 'destiny' and give it a severe talking to.

It wasn't an overly exiting alley, just an alley in between two unused buildings that wasn't used much lately. Hidden by overgrown bushes, it was the perfect place for someone-or something- to hide inside.

She was determined not to let whatever it was that made that high pitched noise trouble her. Anzu grunted irritably as she moved the overgrown branches of the bush out of her way. The scratching and the whacking of the branches with its leaves did little to discourage her. If anything they made her even more convinced that whoever was trying to scare her needed a lot more done to them than a severe talking to…

But as the last branch was swept out of the way, Anzu's desires were laid aside. Upon looking at that strange looking girl that lay on her knees, Anzu didn't know what to even think. What do you think of when you come across a short, silver haired girl whose long robes are covered with dirt and unidentifiable stains? Not to mention that she is staring straight at you with her dark eyes, filling you with an uncomfortable feeling.

"What on earth…" Her mouth hung open at the sight of the girl who kept staring at her. Anzu froze for a minute, her eyes scanning the alley and around the girl. The image of her keeping her from giving out about the noise. In the mists of that, the girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Anzu's eyes flickered back to her. She was still staring…

"But I'm afraid that this was the only way that would get your attention."

'_Huh? What is she on about? This kid isn't some stalker, is she?"_

The corners of the emotionless girl's face fell down enough to be seen as a bit of a frown.

"After all, I cannot move and I can only guess that an ordinary human wouldn't come by here on whim. But you're here now, and that is all that matters."

Anzu moved a tad bit closer. Not a whole lot, just close enough to be comfortable.

"Um, are you alright?" she asked, "You don't look like you're in the best condition. Will I call someone for you?"

The girl shook her head.

"That cannot be done. I drew you over here for a different reason-"

As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, a tremor rippled through the ground and shook the two. Anzu nearly fell over, mostly due to the shock of the abrupt wave.

"Oh no, another earthquake?" cried Anzu, "This isn't what I wanted for this evening…"

"This isn't an earthquake." Said the girl, her eyes sharpening as they gazed in a far off direction,

"I'm going to need your help, like it or not."

"What do you mean by that…?"

Her hands were suddenly pulled from the side and she could feel the tight grip of the girl's bony fingers dig into both of her hands. Anzu could only watch on in frozen disbelief as this strange girl closed her eyes and muttered something incomprehensible.

Anzu attempted to struggle free of the iron tight grip. It was, however, for nought. As soon as the brown haired teenager began to pull away from the silver haired one, the dark eyes flashed open and Anzu felt her own consciousness slipping away.

Her vision was suddenly blurry; all Anzu could see was the shape of the girl. Yet it was warping as the moments passed; it seemed as if the girl had morphed into something indistinctive. Still, it felt like her hands were still gripping her own.

But her hearing was fine. Other than some strange incarnations that the girl was speaking in, Anzu could still hear banging and the sounds of something like a wall falling over. Of all the many thought that ran through her head -of her possible death, her friends, the girl- one that reoccurred the most was the horrible memory of the last time someone had taken over her body.

One certain Marik Ishtar.

Not that she had time to analyse this fully, but Anzu could see the parallel lines between what this girl was probably doing and what the Egyptian boy had done to her during the event of battle city. If she had been freaked out a few moments ago, the discovery of this parallel coincidence had her trembling as she screamed out loud.

"I'm sorry for this" said the girl calmly in between Anzu's shrieks, "But I'm going to need your body for just this once. You should be fine."

With those simple words, Anzu quickly blacked out as the space around her seemed to distort. Not before hearing the banging noise creeping closer and closer…

**wooo, cliffhanger. Sorry about that if you were looking forward to what happens next. But I have fifth year starting and it's going to be hard, so I'll have to do this in baby steps. :( Sorry, but education is important...even if it's from the Irish education system aka a load of bollocks. Anyway, I was kinda inspired by Yugioh itself- duh-, Revolutionary girl Utena- there may be swordfighting/ fencing in later chapter, Hunger Games- Look at the title, these games aren't a carbon copy, but there may be similarites. I mean, I do have to write it out.  
**

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Yeah, if anyone is a bit confused about Yugi and Honda's earlier conversation, I am too.**


End file.
